Inhabited Worlds (FWNG)
From now on, post everything pertaning to the space race and ships going out to planets and such, here. Cascadia *Cascadia finishes a spaceship capable of traveling around 4,850 times that of light. This spaceship is called the Odyssey and is similar to Everett's Liberty. Odyssey is supposed to leave for the Gliese 876 system, in Aquarius, 15 light years away. Volunteers for the trip are being held at the moment. A signal similar to Everett's that travels around 7,400 times the speed of light has also been developed. Anti-gravity and Quantum mechanics play a big role in Odyssey. Odyssey is for colonization of space. Mr. Flech said he wants to ally the Cascadian, American and Everetti space programs together and share technology. *The spacecraft Odyssey is finally completed after three months of construction, and is currently looking for crew. *''Odyssey'' leaves for Gliese 876 system 15 light years away, and is hoping there is life there. *''Odyssey'' arrives at Gliese 876. The astronauts and scientists have confirmed that Gliese 876 B has no life, and is a gas giant with two small moons. However, the crew detects water vapor on Gliese 876 C and D. They also find Carbon Dioxide, Hydrogen, Nitrogen, Oxygen and Argon in Gliese 876 C and D's atmospheres. Gliese 876 C has a huge ocean on the surface with few islands though Gliese 876 has a thin sheet of ice though it has more oxygen in the atmosphere. Gliese 876 C has a large moon, which looks like Titan with a lighter atmosphere. *The Odyssey announces it has found life on Gliese 876 C, and calls the new squid/octopus like animal Octopi Hydro. A dense pocket of Methane gas is discovered on Gliese 876 D. **The Odyssey reports finding Brown and very soft and fragile algae under the ice of Gliese 876 D. Odyssey crew plans to return on March 15th. *More life is discovered on the Gliese 876 planets, both on D and C life in appearing out of what seems like no where. Investigations of Gliese 876 C-2 (The moon which had been called like Titan) are underway. *Cascadia finishes designing a more advanced battleship, the old battleship that is being built is to be finished soon. At the same time, ten more Cascadian space fighters enter into Mars and Earth's orbits. *Galileo II is sent into orbit around Io, after a month of private development in the CNSEB. The mission is designated to closely study Io's volcanoes for three weeks, at the same time landing Galileo II lander into Europa's surface. After the three week period, Galileo II should pass by Europa on its way to Callisto, where it will become a rover, and wait for the scientists to create a base there and re-use it. *''Odyssey'' detects many more lifeforms on Gliese 876 C and D. *New Cascadian satellites with combat weapons specialized against large battleships and/or cruisers. 15 of them are released. *More fighters, sweepers, and cruisers are released, the normal battleship finished, while the Imperial Battleship starts to go into production for the space force. *Galieleo II passes Mars's orbit, expected to get to Jupiter by September, which is by the time Cascadian scientists home to finish their Callisto space base module, which will hopefully be ready to lift off, though a test module will be launched on August 1. *''Odyssey'' returns to get new supplies for the new bases to be constructed on Gliese 876 C and D, as well as food and resources. *''Odyssey'' returns to Gliese 876 and reports a few more life discoveries. *First Imperial Battleship is completed. Equipped with new Ion turrets. *New Life is further found in the Gliese 876 system. Biological testing is undergoing by scientists that are onboard the Odyssey. *Ion Missiles begin testing on Gliese 876 D. *The Battleship Coast is completed with full ion capabilities. Other battleships are going under upgrading to have full ion capabilities. Odyssey goes under re-construction to be a light-speed battleship. IF (Britannia, Taiping Empire, Crescent League, New Germany, Mozambique and Tanzania) (Picking up from...well...today) *The Joint British-Taiping Colony of Titan is announced finished, as is Taiping Airfleet command in Saturn's moons. British and Taiping both announce their plans to colonize other moons and possibly other planets as the Everetti have done. *Britannia, the Taiping Empire and the Crescent League agree to share technologies as the Crescent League releases its own space vessel models, the Civilian Hajj-class and the military Osman-class. The International Fleet is created, based in Sydney. The three nations strenghten ties, along with their ties with Mozambique and Tanzania. *The Ganymede Red Hare-class hyperdrive is created. Unlike Everetti drives, it repeatedly creates a wormhole into the same location to pile up enough energy and speed to match or even exceed the power and speed of the current Everetti Engine. Its size and relative inefficiency remains a major problem, though, relegating its use to only capital ships for now. Because of this, the Spacetime Rip Engines are mostly used for smaller ships, although they're slower. *International Fleet/IF commander Nicholas Duvall announces 55 Cancri as a territory of the IF and all entrance of military craft into it by nonmembers as military invasion. Taiping Droids begin construction in the Cancri system's farthest planet, named by the IF New Melbourne. *The Crescent League Haji-class, Ataturk, and the British Battleship Waterloo leave for the 55 Cancri system. *March 10: IF scientists confirm that of the 2 habitable planets in the Cancri 55 system, there is no life whatsoever save for minor bacteria. *March 11: The IF Christens 55 Cancri A Euryale and a moon of 55 Cancri ab Stheno. 55 Cancri E, the planet most likely to be able to host large-scale populations, was named Medusa, while the 55 Cancri system has been changed to the Cybele System by the RASA and TPSA. The IF hopes that all nations will adopt these names. A squadron of 3 Oracle-class fighters will be sent on a side-trip to drop scientific probes into a possible planet in the 40 Eridani system (16.5 light years away). *March 15: Disaster strikes the three-fighter squadron as one of the fighters in hyperdrive malfunctioned and was torn apart by the sheer speed. Taiping public buildings across the world lower the flag to half-mast. *March 21: Construction of settlements in the Cybele system as, for a welcome gift, the IF assigns the New German Empire and Britannia Joint protection of the moon Stheno. *Atmosphere successfully synthesized on Euryale, work on Medusa delayed due to Methane Fountain explosion, damaging equipment. *Construction begins on Euryale, after delays, atmosphere synthesized on Medusa. *Tanzanian-purchased Zhang Heng-class Cruiser leaves for the HD 40307 D system. Union of Everett March *Repairs on the Liberty space craft are completed. Now wormhole capable, Liberty enters the atmosphere and lands at Everett City International Airport. At the same time, the new Everetti AC-0002 battleship Vigilance is completed and begins it's testing mission. *At 3:00AM the Union of Everett begins deployment of it's new satellite system. 48 new satellites will be deployed, armed with defensive and offensive systems, flight/travel capabilities, new AI anti-hack software and use the new communications signal for faster transmission. An additional 10 Planetary Defense System satellites will be deployed. *''Liberty'' takes off from Everett City International Airport and enters wormhole hyperspace to Gliese 581 D to continue construction of the research base established on the planet. Liberty carries supplies to complete the base and to construct a small harbor, an additional 75 crew to stay at the base, a military submarine fitted for scientific research of 581 D's oceans, additional satellites to be deployed into orbit and two Boeing 797 Sonic Cruisers fitted for scientific research. *The Liberty space craft arrives back at Earth from it's recent mission to Gliese 581 D. The base established on 581 D is completed and full research of the planet has begun. No signs of life have been found on 581 D as of yet. *Everetti scientists announce the discovery of a large sea animal in the oceans of Gliese 581 D. From initial monitoring, the animal seems to be a mammal/reptile hybrid, described as a whale with scales, with a dinosaur head. It is estimated to be 85 feet in length. The discovery of such a creature provides evidence that the planet is inhabited and that more species also exist. Scientists estimate that most creatures are possibly deep sea life since no animals have been found near the surface. The creature has been given the name lacerta orcus (Latin for lizard whale). Lacerta Orcus is the first live extraterrestrial biological entity (E.B.E.) to be discovered. *The Union of Everett begins construction of the Destiny Space Station and Dock. The dock will be completed in August 2010. It will house a maximum of one million people and will be open for international use when completed. *Deep sea research of the oceans of Gliese 581 D has resulted in the discovery of more creatures. More Lacerta Orcus whales have been found as well as seven new species of fish and schools of giant jellyfish like beings, some measuring up to 25 feet in diameter with strands and tentacles up to 50 feet long. Scientists have yet to discover what is producing 581 D's oxygen atmosphere. No plant life have been found on the surface. April *Everetti military begins tsunami testing on Gliese 581 D. Everetti scientists successfully generated a 75 foot tall tsunami, 112 miles long. The tsunami travelled 350 miles before impacting the coast line. The next test is scheduled for Thursday night (Earth time) in which a counter-tsunami will be generated against a generated tsunami. New Germany *The Reisender class space craft is released along with 25 Star Typhoons. The space craft is to travel to Pluto as a test run and get a small chunk of rock back and then leave for 55 Cancri to see what all the hubbub is about. *The Reisender ost Berlin returns from Pluto, but the next trip to 55 cancri is delayed because of the issue of IF membership. *New Germany sends an application to the IF for membership. *Meanwhile, construction on the Reisender ost Leipzig begins. *New Germany joins the IF *The Reisender ost Berlin takes off from a station somewhere in the North Sea. *The Reisender ost Leipzig is completed. *The Reisender ost Berlin gets close to 55 cancri and now awaits further orders from Berlin. *Construction on The Reisender ost Amsterdam begins. *IF Command gives The Reisender leave to dock or land on the Northern Hemisphere of Stheno (formerly one of the moons of the Cancri System) *The Berlin Space Command (BSC) instructs the Reisender ost Berlin to land on Stheno and do some research. *The BSC gets word that the RoBerlin is finnished with its research. **The BSC tells the crew to sit tight and get into orbit of Stheno and just wait for further instructions after they get clearance from IF Command. *BSC instructs RoBerlin to return to Earth. *The RoAmsterdam is completed with the help of the new Everetti construction droids. Imperial Nation of Siberia *The Monolith is launched from the Siberian Space Studies Command (SSSC). *The commander of the Monolith, Boris Karkoff, sends a message to the Japanese Mars base asking for permission to land in a peaceful visit. *Construction has begun on the Sentinel Astrum Crystal (S.Astrum), a newly designed ship, destined for exploration in the Mu Arae system. *Siberian scientist predict that Mu Arae B and C will be habitable and it will be possible to set up bases and start living on the two planets. Satallites (Moons) of Mu Arae B are also predicted to be habitable. *The S.Astrum is completed and launched from the SSSC. *The S.Astrum's crew is to start building a station near Mu Arae C. After more research is conducted and test have been run, exploration crews will determine if they can set up a Siberian base on the planet. *The Polus Caelum Space Station is operational. The Crew has left several researchers in the station with a large supply of food and water, while the rest of the crew heads back to the Monolith to refuel and rest for a few days. Explorations will continue in a few days. *The S.Astrum Ventus (S.Ventus) is being constructed. *The S.Astrum is refueled and packed with equipment and is launched back to the Polus Caelum Station. It will pick up the researchers and attempt a landing on Mu Arae C. *The landing on Mu Arae C was successful. After doing much research on the atmosphere and surface of the planet, the researchers have determined that life will be sustainable but gravitational stabalisers will have to be set up. *The S.Ventus is constructed and is being packed with plants and other supplies to test on Mu Arae C. I plant life is sustained, construction will begin on a base equiped with graneries and greenhouses. *After several vegitables have been sustained easily (onions, potatoes and celery), a base, the Ventus Luminarium is being built. Russian Federation *The Russian Federation's first Battleship Sunlight is completed and begins cruising Russian airspace, frequently monitoring South Ossetia to prevent Georgian, Everetti, and American forces from entering. *''Sunlight'' is equipped with 10 low grade ion weapons and 2 high grade ion weapons. *A new class of bombers, the Russian Ultra-Stealth Bombers are designed for sheer stealth and have 25 conventional bombs, 3 nuclear bombs, 3 fusion bombs, and 3 ion bombs. They are capables of leaving Earth, at about one quarter the speed of light. Category:Future World Category:Events Category:Timelines